Obsession
by Neostar1
Summary: What if you had an obsession with someone? And what if they rejected you? How would you react? Would you trust people you shouldn't? How far would you go for revenge? (No, I'm NOT talking about Davis, FYI) --Takari--
1. Dolle

Notes:

I don't own Digimon. Toei and Bandai do.

Dolle's name is pronounced "Doe-ly."

Dolle's last name, Kyô, means, "Today." 

****

Obsession…

**__**

Chapter 1:

Dolle

It had been a good night for Takeru Takaishi and Hikari Kamiya. Their date had been perfect, down to the last detail. It _had_ to be.

"Hey, Kari…" Tk began as they were walking through the park.

"Yea?" She answered.

"I was thinking about us today…" He said, trying to stay calm.

Kari grinned. "What about us?"

"Well," Tk started, absentmindedly tugging at his collar. "I mean, we've been dating for about two years. We're going to graduate from college in a month. And, well, I want spend my life with you, Kari."

Suddenly, there was a rustling in the tree above them.

The couple looked up, confused. "What was that?" Kari asked.

Tk looked up, blinked his eyes, and then scowled. Without warning, he kicked the trunk of the tree, causing the whole thing to shake.

There was a pause, and then a girl fell out of the tree.

Kari shrieked, and clung on to Tk.

The girl blinked her eyes, and shook her head. She was their age, with long, reddish-brown hair and teal colored eyes. She looked up at the two of them, and smiled the way a four-year-old does when he's trying to get out of trouble.

Tk rolled his eyes. "Dolle, what are you doing here?"

Dolle stood up, brushed herself off, and gave Tk a bewitching smile. "Fancy meeting you here, Tk." Then, she turned to Kari. "Hi, Carrie." She said flatly.

"KARI." Corrected Tk's irritated date.

"Same difference…" Dolle muttered.

"Dolle, what are you doing here?" Tk repeated.

"Climbing trees." Dolle said innocently.

"It's 10:00 P.M." Tk pointed out.

"The park's still open. And there's no law against climbing trees at 10:00."

"Don't you have trees at _your_ house?"

"The park's trees are better."

Tk rolled his eyes. "Well, good-bye." Then, he grabbed Kari's arm, and the two walked away.

Dolle watched them go, and waved happily. When they were gone, she grinned. _Takeru, I love you!!!_


	2. Love and Pain

__

****

Chapter 2:

Love and Pain

Tk was feeling exasperated as he led Kari to another part of the park. _It figures. I work my butt of, trying to make sure every detail is perfect, and Dolle goes and ruins it!_

Dolle Kyô had a huge crush on Tk, and was extremely jealous of Kari. Tk thought she was a nice person and liked her as a friend, but hated the fact that she was always spying on him and Kari.

Finally, they reached the right spot. It was a small bridge over the river that ran through the park.

Kari looked up at him. "Why are we stopping here, Tk?"

Tk swallowed. "Well, Kari, as I was saying, I want to spend my life with you. And, Kari, well…" He reached into his pocket, pulled out a small, dark-blue box, and held it out to her.

Kari took the box slowly, and opened it up. Inside was a beautiful ring. It had a shiny, clear diamond in the center, with a pear shaped pink diamond on either side of it, making it look like it had wings.

Tk swallowed, and before he could chicken out, he asked, "Will you marry me?"

There was a pause, and then, "Of course!" She shrieked as she kissed him.

-----

On Monday, Kari was surprised when Dolle met up with her at her locker.

"Hi…Kari!" Dolle greeted her cheerfully, concentrating on remembering her name.

Kari wasn't sure what surprised her more: (A) Dolle was acted civil to her, or (B) Dolle got her name right. "Uh…Hi…" Kari said, a bit unsure.

Dolle tucked some of her hair behind her ear. "Listen, I just wanted to apologize about Friday night. I didn't mean to interrupt your date, you know?"

It took Kari a minute to remember what she was talking about. Ever since Tk had proposed to her, it seemed like everything was different. "Oh! That! Yea, it's alright!"

Dolle nodded. "Well, I--"

She stopped dead when she saw Kari's ring.

-----

Dolle swallowed. _Relax…_She thought to herself. _It's probably just one of those crappy rings you buy in vending machines._

"Um…I like your ring…" Dolle said slowly. Where'd you get it…?"

Kari stopped. She was about to say something, but the five-minute bell stopped her. "Sorry, Dolle, I'll talk to you later." She said as she hurried off.

Dolle blinked. "Whatever…" Then, she walked away.

-----

That afternoon, Dolle was eating a hamburger when she heard a conversation coming from the booth across from her:

"I'm so happy, Kari. How did your parents take it?"

"My Mom and Dad were surprised, and Tai nearly had a conniption." Kari laughed. "But everyone's really happy for me."

"Yea. Same thing with my parents and Matt."

Dolle couldn't believe it. What luck! She could listen in on Tk and Kari, and they would never know! Carefully, she pressed her ear against the short, plastic wall that separated the two booths.

"…Tk, are you alright?" Kari asked.

"Kari, I'm worried about Dolle."

__

Huh? Thought Dolle. _Why would he be worried about me?_

"What about her?"

"Kari, how is she going to take it?"

__

Take what?

"Oh, that's right…"

"She's got really strong feelings for me…How is she going to react when she finds out we're engaged?"

"WHAT?!" Dolle yelled, completely forgetting that she was supposed to be quiet. She sprang to her feet and looked over at Tk and Kari, who looked as shocked as she was.

"D-D…Dolle?" Tk asked nervously.

Dolle didn't answer. She just picked up her stuff and stalked out of the Hamburger joint.

Tk ran after her. "Dolle! Hey, Dolle, wait up!" Finally, he caught up with her. "Look, we were trying to figure out the best way to tell you, and you found out before we were ready."

Dolle ignored him.

Tk sighed. "Dolle, can't we just be friends?"

Dolle twirled around. "Friends?! FRIENDS?! Look, Takeru, you took the 'friend' out of 'friendship,' and now your ship's going down alone!" Then, before Tk could respond, she ran home. 

-----

When she arrived home, she buried her face in her pillow and cried for a long time.

When she was done, she lifted up her face and sniffled. "Stupid Kari! Out of all of the boys in Odaiba that like her, she had to pick Takeru!"

She scowled. "It's not fair!" However, when she beat her fists against the bedspread, she found that something was underneath her covers.

Curiously, she stuck her hand underneath them and pulled out the lump.

"What is it…?" She asked as she stared at it.

It was a tiny, oval shaped machine. It was completely white, except for the edges, which were purple. Also, it had tiny black buttons and a small screen.

Suddenly, her computer chirped, and Microsoft Word turned on. Then, the computer wrote by itself:

__

That's a D-3

Dolle's eyes widened. She hesitated, but then sat down, and typed:

****

A what?

There was a pause, and then:

__

A D-3.

Dolle pinched herself. This couldn't be happening.

****

What's a D-3?

__

It's a device that is given to you when you become a Digidestined.

It suddenly occurred to her that this was probably some hacker. So, out of instinct, she hit the "Power" button on her computer.

It wouldn't turn off.

__

You may not turn off your computer. I have seen to that. I have to tell you what I know.

****

Right. Look, I know you're just some hacker that's bent on destroying my Hard Drive.

__

I am not a hacker.

****

Yea, right…

__

I promise.

****

Promises are cheap.

__

Not always.

****

More often than not.

__

I can fix that.

What?

__

I can fix that. I can give you a world where everything is perfect, and you rein supreme. You would be an empress…

****

…You're nuts.

__

No. In fact, I can show you.

****

I'm not stupid enough to fall for the old, 'The girl meets an internet buddy, and then they agree to meet, but it turns out that he's nothing like he says, and he ends up raping her or killing her' routine.

__

Funny story.

****

That really happens sometimes.

__

Uh-huh. Listen, Dolle, give me a chance.

****

How did you know my name?

__

I know all about you. Your full name is Dolle Kasumi Kyô, and you're 22 years old. The one thing you desire is Takeru Takaishi. He's your obsession.

****

Jeez…I can barely argue with someone who knows so much about me…But how did you know?

__

I've been watching you for a long time, Dolle. I've known for a long time that you're a Digidestined.

****

What's a Digidestined? And who are you?

__

I can better explain about the Digidestined and Digimon when we go to the Digital World.

****

What's the Digital World? And who said anything about us going there? And who are you?!

__

The Digital world will be your world, Dolle. It is the world that you will rule. But, you have to see it to believe it.

****

For the third time: WHO ARE YOU?!

__

*Sigh* I'm Neofoxmon. I'm mega-level and my special attack is "Fox Flame."

****

I'm guessing you're a Digimon.

__

Correct! How did you know?

****

*Shrugs* I just guessed. Anyway, I have the feeling that you're a Digimon, even though I've never met you and I don't know what a Digimon is.

__

You are a true Digidestined.

****

Thank you…I think…

__

Anyway, I can give you everything you want. Including Takeru.

****

…Why would you help me like this?

__

Because, Dolle, our desires are the same.

****

Well, ok…Where's the Digital World?

__

I have to take you there.

****

How?

__

Get your D-3, hold it up to the screen, and say, "Digi-port open!" I will do the rest.

Dolle tore her eyes away from the screen. Feeling a bit dazed, she grabbed her D-3, and then said, "Digi-port open!"

There was a flash, and she was gone. 


	3. Dolle: The Digimon Queen

__

****

Chapter 3:

Dolle:

The Digimon Queen

The next day, Tk was a little nervous about seeing Dolle.

__

I know it's not my problem if she's a baby, but I still feel guilty. I mean, I wish she hadn't taken it so hard…

However, Dolle looked perfectly fine when he confronted her.

"Oh, Tk. How are you?" She asked.

Tk blinked. "I'm fine. Dolle, I want to talk to you about yesterday."

Dolle sighed. "Yea. Hey, Tk, I'm sorry about how acted. I was very childish and stupid. Well, gotta run." Then, she walked off.

Tk blinked again. Something wasn't right. Dolle wasn't her usual self. There was something different about her, but he couldn't quite place it.

Oh well. He had classes to go to, and she could wait.

-----

Dolle sighed as she walked through the hallways. _I feel pretty guilty about leaving Sparkymon with Neofoxmon. I mean, I hope he gets enough to eat…_

Then, another voice invaded her thoughts:

__

Don't worry. I'll feed him. Now, Dolle-Chan, did you follow the plan?

Dolle nodded. _Yes. I acted inconspicuous, and Takeru doesn't suspect anything._

Good. It's all part of the plan. As soon as you finish school, come to the Digital World with me, and we'll begin construction on your Digital World.

Neofoxmon, is this right? I mean, the Digital World seems to be fine without me…And what about Hikari?

It is a World with no leader. You will simply be providing it with one. And what **about **Hikari?

What will we do with her? I want my revenge, Neofoxmon.

Patience, Dolle-Chan. Patience. Now, go to class. There's a good girl.

Without realizing it, Dolle had arrived at her first period class. As she walked in and sat down, she swallowed. Could she really pull something like this off…?

-----

After school, Dolle headed to the Digital World, like a good girl.

As soon as she made it to the cliff-cave that served as their base, a Digimon that resembled a Dalmatian with purple feet and a coyote-like tail bolted out to greet her. "Dolle!" He cried happily. "You're back!"

Gently, she rubbed her partner Digimon behind the ears. "Yea. How was your day?"

"Great!" He said. "Except that I started making so much noise, Neofoxmon made me sit outside for a long time."

Dolle sighed. "Well, let's go." She and her friend walked inside.

Neofoxmon met up with them. "I'm glad to see you got here so quickly, Dolle. We can begin work immediately."

Dolled nodded, and looked Neofoxmon over. He resembled a fox, but was very dark red, and had orange and purple stripes running across his back. He had pale green eyes, walked upright, and talked with a dignified manner.

Dolle nodded. "Neofoxmon, are you sure this is the right thing?"

Neofoxmon nodded. "Positive. Now, c'mon." He led her and Sparkymon to a room in the back. Inside was a huge computer, with a control board and multiple screens.

"Whoa…" Said Dolle.

Neofoxmon grinned. "Like it? This was used back in the era of the Digimon Kaizer."

"Digimon Kaizer?" Chirped Sparkymon.

Neofoxmon nodded. "Yes. His name was Ken Ichijouji, and he wanted to rule over all Digimon. The other Digidestined stopped him, of course." Then, he turned to Dolle. "Dolle-Chan, do you know how to work with computers?"

Dolle snorted. "Are you kidding? Of course I do!"

Neofoxmon nodded. "Now, there are three things you need to be ruler of the Digital World: 1.) A base; 2.) A name; 3.) a way to control the Digimon."

Dolle nodded. "Right. So, we've got the base already, and I think I want to be 'Dolle: The Digimon Queen'."

Neofoxmon thought for a minute. "Not bad. Ok, we've got the name and base, but we also need a way to control the Digimon."

Dolle nodded again. "What did others do in the past?"

Neofoxmon typed some character in on the screen, and 3-D pictures appeared. "Devimon, the first one to control Digimon, used black gears. The Digimon Kaizer used dark rings, but then later used dark spirals. Oh, and he used control spires to control the rings and spirals from afar."

Dolle's eyes widened. "Wow. He was pretty loaded…" She thought for a minute, and then smiled. Then, using knowledge she didn't know she had, she typed on the computer for a few seconds, while Sparkymon and Neofoxmon watched.

When she was done, she leaned back, and the two Digimon looked at the screen.

It was a long, black cylinder that had red Digital Code on it.

"My men," She said happily. "I give you, the dark cylinder."


End file.
